Always and Forever
by KayBug50143
Summary: Just a little story to act on my Lilly/Scotty shipperness : It features the who gang! A new member named Bridget! : Life is hard, let's see what I come up with for this; because to be honest, I haven't really got a clear direction in mind yet...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set after the season finale. But it's after by like, a few months. At least. And yes, I am just making up this case as I go because to be honest, that's not the focus of my writing. I have ulterior motives. :P

Lilly Rush walked into PPD and stopped at the lockers to deposit her gun and then proceeded to enter the bullpen. As she walked through, the other detectives looked up from their work to greet her.

"Hey Lil," Kat offered.

"Sup, Rush," piped Vera.

"Hey guys. Got anything new?"

"Well, maybe if you were on time, you would know," Jeffries said teasingly.

"Sorry, I kinda overslept this morning."

_Truthfully, she could blame her boyfriend for her being late to work. Her alarm had gone off that morning and her boyfriend had silenced it as he got up and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He got up, got dressed for work, and left her a note that read: _

"_Babe, _

_I wanted you to rest, so I turned off the alarm. Don't hate me! I know you love your job, but being late one time won't hurt :) _

_I love you and I hope you have a great day at work! _

_xoxo Always and forever"_

"Yeah, yeah," Kat said while handing Lilly a file to read. "Go nuts." She said.

Lilly thanked Kat and smiled as she started to read the file. Just then Stillman walked over to the group.

"Hey Lil. Glad you made in."

"Hi boss. Sorry about that."

"Any of you seen Scotty this morning?"

"Told me he had something to take care of this morning," Lil offered. "He was supposed to tell you boss…. Guess he forgot."

"Eh. That's Scotty for you."

Stillman knew exactly where Scotty was this morning. But the rest of the gang didn't and that was a good thing. That would spoil it.

"Hey boss, I'm gonna go and interview the wife again. Her alibi doesn't add up," Lilly said a little distractedly as she read the last bit of the file and started grabbing up her stuff.

"Take Jefferies with you Lil."

Jeffries promptly looked up and grabbed his jacket too.

…

…

…

Scotty was in the middle of something very important. He was at a jewelry boutique, shopping. And not just for any jewelry. He was shopping for the most important piece of jewelry any man could ever buy. Scotty was looking for an engagement ring for his girl. He's only been with this girl for a few months but he has known her for far longer. She's been there through a great deal with him; so much so that he can't remember his life without her there. He loved her more than life itself and he hoped she felt at least a portion of what he felt because tonight, he was going to ask her to dinner so he could ask her to become a step up from his girlfriend, his fiancée, and eventually, his wife.

"Can I help you with something sir?" an older man in a suit and glasses asked.

"Uh… yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girl."

"Oh.. time to take it to the next level I see," he said.

"Yeah," Scotty smiled, "she's… just… perfect."

"That's something I like to hear. Now, did you have something specific in mind?"

"Um, not really. I just want to make sure it's something she'll like. You know?"

"Yes. I do know. Why don't you tell me something about her and maybe I can suggest something for her; what does she look like? Hair color? Eye color? Interests?"

"Yeah.." Scotty said as he reached for his wallet in his pocket and pulled it out. He grabbed out a picture of Lilly making a silly kissy face in the camera with her hands on her cheeks. He passed it to the man behind the counter. "That's her," he said with the smile still on his face.

"Well, she certainly is beautiful; blonde hair, blue eyes, and I can tell she likes simple things because of the studs she's wearing," he said pointing. "Now, does she prefer gold or silver?"

"Uh.. I'm really not sure. But she wears silver more often."

"What does she do for a living?"

"Same thing I do. Philly Homicide."

"This girl…" he held up the picture, "is a homicide detective?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. First female in Philly." This is when Scotty first looked at the man's nametag. 'Landon'

Landon smiled again, " I think you're right. She is perfect, detective."

"Ey, ey.. That's my girl," Scotty replied in a slightly teasing manner.

"No worries there detective." He held up his left hand. "Happily married. So, back to your girl." Landon handed back the picture and looked around the many jewelry cases and picked out three different rings and spread them out on the out on the counter.

"I think one of these would be best for her. See anything you like?"

Scotty took a look at the rings and didn't really like them, until he saw the last one. It was a silver band with three exquisitely cut diamonds on it. The one in the middle was slightly larger and the two on the sides where identical to one other. The diamonds were cut into perfect circles and where so clear Scotty could see right through them.

"That one," Scotty pointed. "I like that one."

"Ah. This one is one of my favorites too. It's a little on the pricey side but each stone is three karats and the band is sterling silver."

"I'll take it."

"Aren't you gonna ask me how much it costs first?"

"No. Money is no object when it comes to getting the girl I am gonna be with forever the ring of her dreams. Plus, I've tapped into my life savings a bit."

Landon chuckled and then asked, "So this is the ring you want sir?"

"That's the one."

"Well, I like you, and your girl looks real nice, plus, you're two of Philadelphia's finest… so… I'm gonna give you a discount, and a free engraving… But don't tell anyone."

"Thanks, man. And don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Good." Landon said as he put the other rings back where they belonged before he began calculating Scotty's total.

"Alright, twenty percent off the nine thousand brings the total to be seven thousand, two hundred dollars. Will you be paying with cash, check, or card?"

"Card," Scotty replies and he goes back into his wallet, replaces the picture of Lilly and pulls out his credit card. Landon swipes the card and has Scotty sign the copy of the receipt.

"Okay. Thank you very much Detective Valens. Now.. last thing, what do you want the engraving to say?"

"Always and forever."

"That works. I can have it ready in an hour or two. So if you want to stop by then and pick it up; you're more than welcome."

"Uh. Can I pick it up after I'm off the clock? Around six work?

"Sure can. Congratulations."

"Thanks but don't congratulate me yet, I ain't got her answer yet."

….

….

….

….

"Did you get the feeling that he was hiding something?" Lilly asked her partner.

"Yeah, I did. My guess is that it's the same something that she was hiding back in '88," Will Jeffries replied as the walked back into the squad room after interviewing the widow of their victim.

"Agreed. Now we just have to find a way to get it out of her. But in the meantime, we could send someone over to talk to the son. He was only ten at the time but maybe he remembers something."

"Good idea. I'm way ahead of you. I let boss know and he sent Vera and Miller over a little while ago. So we can just got back and finish our paperwork so we're not still working at ungodly hours of the night."

Lilly giggled a little and settled back into the passenger seat while Jeffries drove back to the precinct.

When they got back to PPD, Scotty was back, busily filling out paperwork. Lilly looked over at her desk and noticed there was a fresh cup of her favorite coffee sitting there. She knew Scotty had to be behind that, so she walked over to her desk, retrieved the coffee, and then proceeded to go over to him and lean against his desk. He looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks for the coffee,"

"No problem querida."

Lilly drank a sip and sighed with contentment.

"Mm, just how I like it."

Scotty smiled again and looked her up and down.

"Mm, just how I like it."

"Scotty, we're at work."

"What? When something this beautiful is in front of me you can't expect me not to take a look?"

Lilly blushed a bit and looked down with a smile on her face.

"Hey listen, I was thinkin' we could go to dinner danight."

"Like, out, out?"

"Yeah. Out, out. What about that new French place up the road? Eight o'clock?

"Sure; sounds good," Lilly said, taking another sip of her coffee, "Look, I gotta go finish up on some paper work. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay babe," he said before going back to the paperwork he was filling out. Lilly went back to her desk and sat in her chair. She set her coffee down and started riffling through some papers on her desk. For some reason, she couldn't find her documents. She continued to search for a few more minutes before she finally tossed her hands up in the air and sighed.

"Where are they?" she mumbled to herself as she began to go through the papers on her desk again. As she was doing this, Scotty walked up and asked, "Looking for something?"

"Yeah… my paperwork. I can't seem to find it. This is weird. I never lose anything…" she said distractedly.

Scotty came behind her and dropped a folder on her desk before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Eight o'clock," he whispered and kissed her cheek again before moving away and grabbing his coat to head out the door to visit a possible witness. Lilly picked up the folder he had dropped on her desk and opened it. All her paper work was in there and completely filled out with a sticky note on the front that read:

"_Lil, _

_I must be in a really good mood today! I let you sleep and got you out of doing paperwork! *wink* I love you! Have a great rest of the day. I am going out to do an interview; it'll take me a while. Just head on out when you're off the clock and I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight for dinner._

_See you then querida, _

_Scotty"_

Lilly smiled, sat down and relished in how blessed she was. Her sister was doing great in rehab. Her father had come back into her life and was now taking care of her niece. She visits her family weekly and Christina, monthly. She had found a guy who didn't view her as damaged goods; someone who viewed her as his darling, his love, his "querida". Scotty had managed to do what no other man had been able to; stay around for nearly eight years. True, she had only been dating him for a few months now, but they have spent the last eight years together. The ups and the downs, they were there for each other. They we're best friends turned lovers; a living cliché. Lilly clutched at her necklace she was wearing. It was the one her father had given her; the one that was supposed to bring her luck. It certainly had. She finally had good things happening for her… and she wasn't scared. She thought she would be afraid for this to happen because of her troubled past, but she found that she wasn't scared at all. Scotty just had that affect on her. He was able to take her fear, and have it evaporate into nothingness. It just disappeared. The hatred was nearly gone too. With her new little, one-year old niece, Bridget Leanne Rush, came forgiveness for her sister and for her father. Lilly had no more reasons to hate and three new reasons to love. Her father and his family, Bridget, and of course, Scotty. After reminiscing on her newfound happiness Lilly got back to work and the rest of the day sped by. At five thirty Stillman told them that they should just go home, that they couldn't do anything further until the morning, now that Scotty had interviewed their witness. She did as she was told and left the precinct. She went home to get ready for her dinner with Scotty. It wasn't often they actually went out, out on a date so she was looking forward to getting dressed up.

…

…

…

After Scotty talked to the witness, he called Stillman and let him know what he got out of him. He told Scotty not to bother coming back to PPD and to just head home like the rest of the squad and bring in his notes tomorrow. Scotty agreed and at six thirty he was pulling up to that little jewelry boutique to pick up Lilly's ring. Landon looked up as he heard the door open.

"Detective Valens, I'm glad you made it."

"Sorry, my interview with a witness ran a little later than I expected. Is it ready?"

"It most certainly is," he replies as he pulls a small velvet box from the side, opens it, and pulls the ring from inside. He hands it to Scotty for him to look at.

"Like it?"

Scotty inspected the ring and the engraving and concluded that it was, just like Lilly, perfect.

"It's perfect. Thanks Landon."

"I'm glad you're pleased. So, you gonna ask her tonight?"

"Yeah.. Got dinner all planned out. Actually on gonna go pick her up in an hour, so I gotta go get ready. Thank again man," Scotty said with a wave as he made toward the exit.

"Good luck detective."

After leaving the jewelry store, Scotty made one last stop at little flower cart and bought Lilly a bouquet of assorted daisies; buying her lilies just seemed like too much of a pun. After picking up the daisies, Scotty arrived at his apartment with forty-five minutes left to get ready and be over at Lilly's. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He now wore a pale blue collared shirt with nice black pants. Scotty sprayed on some cologne and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Pleased with what he saw, he put on his jacket and put the ring in his pocket. Then, he picked up the daisies, his keys, and his phone and left to pick up Lilly.

...

...Okay... So there's the first chapter. Hope it turned out all right :) I don't really have a clear way I want to go with this to be honest... so I'll just write as inspiration comes. Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty held the daisies behind his back as he walked up the stairs of Lilly's porch. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. After a minute or two, Lilly unlocked and opened the door dressed in a knee length blue and black tutu dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Scotty!" Lilly smiled. "What? First time we go out in like, forever… and no flowers? Tisk tisk, Scotty, I'm disappointed in you…." She added playfully.

Scotty was mesmerized by how much effort Lilly actually put in to getting ready. Lilly was never one to dress up… ever.

"Oh… Uh… I- here Lil," Scotty stammered as he pulled the daisies from behind his back.

"Daisies… a tad casual. No roses?" She said as she took the daisies in her arms.

"Lil, you're allergic to roses."

"I know… but they're so pretty," she said while biting her bottom lip.

"Lilly, I can't have you breaking out and having an allergic reaction, especially not tonight. Tonight is special."

"Why is tonight so special, Scotty, you know somethin' I don't?"

"No comment. Come on babe. Our reservations are soon."

Scotty took Lilly's hand and guided her to the passenger seat of his car, opened the door for her and then closed the door for her before going around the car to the driver side of the vehicle. Once they were on their way to the restaurant Lilly started a conversation, somewhat awkwardly.

"Aren't you gonna compliment me on how I look? I even bought a new dress and you didn't even notice," Lilly said.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry…... I did notice, you just look so beautiful…. I had trouble forming words," Scotty replied slightly embarrassed. "And.. I mean, more beautiful than normal. That dress… is… wow."

"You really like it? You don't think it's too 'young' for me?"

"Too young? Lilly, nothing could ever be 'too young' for you. You age like fine wine. Don't look a day over twenty."

"Aw, Scotty. You always know what to say," Lilly said as she leaned back in the seat and looked over at Scotty. "I bought it a while back and I've been waiting for a reason to wear it."

"Lil, has it really been that long since I've taken you out?"

"It's been awhile. But hey, we've been busy at work."

"That's no excuse Lil. I should make time for the most important thing in my life."

Lilly bit her lip. "You really consider me the most important thing in your life?"

"Of course. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Scotty looked over to Lilly, smiled, then parked at the restaurant. Scotty got out of the car and then went over to help Lilly out. Scotty reached for her hand and they walked to the entrance.

"Reservation for Valens."

"Oui. Yes sir. Reservation for two?"

"That's right."

"Right this way sir."

The two followed the host to their table and Scotty pulled the chair out for Lilly before taking his own seat at the other side of the table. They engaged in casual conversation until their food arrived. Once their food came, they continued to talk.

"Lil.. I'm glad we got to come out tonight."

"Me too. It's definitely been a while. I was beginning to think you were losing interest in me," Lilly said as she chuckled a little. She was only half kidding.

"Lil… is that what you really think? That I don't love you anymore?"

Just the thought of that made Scotty's chest physically hurt.

"Well, if I'm honest, I didn't know. I wanted you to still be in love with me because I am still so in love with you… But.. given my past with men.. you know…" Lilly looked down.

"Babe, look at me."

Scotty reached across the table put his fingers under her chin to tilt her head back up to look at him.

"You're so beautiful, and smart, funny, and determined… Lil, you're perfect. And I love you just as much today as I did yesterday. And I love you more now than I did when we first met."

"I trust you. I'm just not used to be loved so…. truly. You know?"

"Yeah…" Scotty began to think that now would be a good time to pop the question. He put his fork down and spoke..

"Hey Lil… just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Lilly stopped mid-bite.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back."

Lilly was confused but simply shrugged and continued to eat. Scotty walked over to the host that seated them. "Hey, buddy. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" "What is it sir?"

"I wanna propose to my girl tonight, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Sure sir. What is it you need?"

"Well first of all, I was hoping you could get someone to record it," Scotty said as he pulled out a camcorder.

"I can do that. Leah, Come over here."

A young brunette woman walked up to them. "Yes father."

"Leah, I need you to do something for me. This man is proposing to his girlfriend and he would like someone to record it for him and you know I can't work this technology stuff."

"Sure dad," Leah replied taking the camera.

"Anything else sir?"

"Uh yeah. Can you take this ring and put it inside a piece of chocolate cake and bring it to her for desert? Keep it in the box though. It's her favorite and I don't want her to accidentally eat it," Scotty said with a light chuckle as he pictured Lilly digging into the cake.

"I sure can. Leah, take this to the kitchen and explain everything to them."

"Yes sir. And congratulations," she said to Scotty as she headed off to the kitchen.

"Thanks man. You can add a bit to my bill for the inconvenience. I just want everything to be perfect for her."

"Don't be silly detective. It's our pleasure. Hope you get the answer you're hoping for."

"Me too man. Me too."

Scotty took a deep breath and walked back over to his and Lilly's table.

"Where were you Scotty?"

"Nowhere, just needed to take care of something."

Lilly, being a detective, didn't fully believe him. She was still a little suspicious, but decided not to push it right now. "If you say so…"

The two continued to eat, and with each passing minute, Scotty grew more nervous. He hid it better than he usually hides his emotions and because of this, he was proud of himself. He didn't want to ruin the surprise for Lilly. When they finished their dinner he asked her if she would like dessert.

"No, I think I'm okay. I honestly don't need it."

"They have chocolate cake…"

"I know but I've been cheating on my diet as it is."

"But Lil, chocolate cake is your favorite. Besides, you're so skinny. You can afford it… Consider it a celebration of us finally getting to unwind."

Lilly thought for a minute then decided she actually did want the cake, so she agreed. Scotty ordered a piece of pecan pie and Lilly ordered a piece of chocolate cake. Wouldn't be long now….

.

.

.

When their desert arrived, Scotty was actually sweated. He was that nervous. He just loved Lilly so much and he knew what kind of risk he was taking, but he was hoping she would say 'yes' to their happily ever after. Lilly smiled and picked up her fork to eat her cake.

"It looks really good. You wanna bite?"

"Sure," Scotty smiled as Lilly used her fork to cute him a piece and raised her fork to his mouth. After he ate a bite, she took a bite herself.

"It is really good. Wanna taste my pie?"

"Sure,"

Scotty scooped up a piece of his pie and brought it up to her lips.

"Mmm. That's really good too. But, I have to say, this cake is better."

As Lilly ate more and more of the cake, Scotty knew there was no backing out now. She got closer and closer to the ring in the center until finally…..

"What the heck?"

Lilly picked around the hard, black box in the cake, then looked up at Scotty. He looked at her then back to the ring. She picked it up and stared it for a good minute. Scotty stared at her face, trying to analyze her reaction. She looked at him, then back toward the box in her hands. She opened and saw the most dazzling piece of jewelry she had ever seen. She looked back towards Scotty but he wasn't in his chair anymore. She looked down to see Scotty on his knee in front of her.

"Well, Lil… Will ya?"

Lilly was absolutely speechless. She was just waiting for the alarm to go off and wake her up, because this had to be a dream. She tried her hardest to hold back the tears but she couldn't. The tears started dripping down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Lil? I didn't mean to pressure you… I-"

"I'm ready to wake up…" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"This is way to good to be true…."

"Babe…" he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"It's real…. It's all real."

"But it can't be… Things this good don't happen to me."

Scotty wiped her tears with his thumbs and replied, "They do now. All you gotta do is agree to let me make you happy for the rest of your life.."

Lilly pinched her arm hard and winced, then smiled up at Scotty… "I'm awake."

Scotty chuckled, "I told you… Now about my question, will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

Lilly looked at the ring she was still holding then looked back at Scotty. She then nodded her head.

"You will?"

".. yeah…"

Scotty put a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of your face, "I love you Lil."

"I love you too Scotty."

Scotty smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. That's when the restaurant erupted in cheers; apparently they attracted an audience. They stopped kissing, looked around, smiled, then kissed again. Scotty lifted her into his arms and spun her around. Tonight really was special, for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yola guys! Long time… no chapter…. But hey, here it is. Oh and…

WARNING.. this chapter contains sexual content.. so be aware of that. If you don't like that... And thank you to my friend Kathleen for helping me with that scene.

Anywho.. enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :)

Scotty held Lilly's hand as they walked through the park. She specifically requested that he walk on her right side; which was a little weird; usually it didn't matter. But after a few minutes, the reason behind Lilly's actions became quite obvious. She spent the walk leaning into his side and admiring her new engagement ring.

"This ring must have cost you a fortune…. It's so beautiful.."

"It wasn't that bad, I'd been saving. But even if it was _all_ my money, it'd be worth it just to see that beautiful smile on your face."

Lilly smiled and blushed, "You'd been saving for it? For how long?"

"A while…"

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Umm… the first month we started datin'."

"That soon?"

"You look surprised," Scotty chuckled.

"Ya Lil, that soon. Because I think I knew I loved you before I even got the guts to ask you out, so… after that first month, it just assured me.. I knew.. or I hoped, you'd let me stay around forever."

Lilly stopped walking and looked up into his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"That is the sweetest thing any body has ever said to me…"

"Other men should be jealous… because they're missing out on the perfect woman."

Lilly smiled and then bit her bottom lip. She leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I highly doubt that Valens."

They enjoyed their stroll in the park for about half an hour; then Scotty escorted Lilly back to his car to take her home. When they arrived, he got out and walked her to her door and kissed her on her forehead.

"Night Lil. I love you babe."

"That's it? You don't wanna come in?"

"Well, I…"

"I was thinking we could….. 'consummate' …. the engagement." Her cheeks were flushing as she said this.

It took him a second to understand what she meant, but once he did, he spook up.

"Lil… Are you sure?"

Lilly had been thinking about this for a while now…. True, Scotty had stayed over before, and he had slept in her bed with her, but they had never gone that far with one another and Lilly felt it was time.

- I kinda had help from my friend with this bit… She wrote it and I changed it around a bit… So, thank you to her.-

.

.

"Yeah.. I'm sure." She replied as she motioned for him to come inside the house.

"Now...You sure you wanna do this?" Scotty asked as he entered her home. She nodded and _Scotty stepped all the way into the house, closed and locked the door before he gently pinned her to the back of the door, pressing his lips against the skin that covered her neck teasingly. Closing her eyes for a moment, she inhaled deeply before he pressed his lips against hers._ _Clenching her jaw tightly, the blonde allowed a quiet purr to emit from her throat and a large grin appeared on her lips._

"Shall we?"

_She whispered teasingly into the Scotty's lips, pushing her body up against his lightly as she arched her back off of the door. _

_Nodding in reply, Scotty pulled Lilly off of the wall, wrapping his arms tighter around her body, pressing his lips to her jaw line lightly as he guided her to her bedroom. She bit down on her lower lip roughly as he pulled away from the kiss, slamming her down on the bed. Groaning lowly as her back hit the bed, Lilly's breathing increased slightly as she gently grabbed at her hair, trailing her tongue along her teeth as his body pinned her to the bed. Finding her mind running wild on her, she softly caressed his face with the palm of her hand before she ran her hands down his chest to the belt of his pants, unbuckling it and with one quick pull, she whipped the belt out of its place and dropped it to the floor. Smirking into Scotty's lips, she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, softly grazing his skin with her nails as she got to the last button._

"...Someone's eager..." he murmured.

_He continued trailing his lips down her jaw line and neck before he began to nibble the skin on her collar bone as his hands ran up and down her back slowly, somewhat clawing away at her clothing._

"Look who's talking" she purred back.

_Tilting her head to the side, she leaned away from him, hanging off of his neck as his hands ran around to her stomach and slowly began to undo the buttons of her dress, getting to the last one, he stripped the dress away from her body and tossed it to the floor and then his eyes were drawn to one place... her chest. Shrugging his shirt of his shoulders, he wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her small frame. Bracing herself slightly, the blonde lent back on her hands as she pushed herself up off the bed with a slightly innocent grin on her face._

"Take them off, "s_he said. _

_She then bit down on her finger lightly as she watched Scotty slowly unzip and pull down his pants and boxers. Laughing a slightly evil laugh, Lilly crawled over to the end of the bed, getting up on her knees and pushed her lips softly against his chest, slowly making her way to his lips. Huffing out slightly, she felt her back pushed back against the bed and bearing all of the Scotty's weight on top of her made it a little harder to breath, but she didn't care. He took her breath away anyways. Running her fingertips slowly up the detective's spine, she lifted her hips off the bed, only to have them fall back down when Scotty pushed down on her stomach with his hands._

"...You're mine..." he smirked.

_He then ran his tongue slowly along her skin before teasing her sides with his fingertips. Giggling childishly as she felt his fingertips on her sides, she scrunched up her face and poked out her tongue playfully. Dammit, he now knew she was ticklish. Scotty chuckled sadistically as he continued to tease her skin, this was an even newer form of torture.. Perfect._

"Stop!"

_She was begging him, pushing her bottom lip out into a childish and innocent pout as she tried to push the superstars hands away, but they only went back._

"Never..." h_e whispered to her as he lowered his face. _

_He leaned his forehead lightly against hers, breathing heavily on her skin before planting his lips on her again, running his hand down to the band of her underwear, pushing it down her hip a small way, resting his other hand under her back as the pair shared a passionate kiss, both of their eyes falling closed for a moment._

"I... Want... You..." Lilly_ stated, adding a slight moan to the end of her words as she felt Scotty pressing against her thigh. _

_Her body was heating up slightly as she trailed her tongue over her upper lip slowly. Sniggering lowly, Scotty used his finger to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear, attacking her skin with his lips again. Feeling her chest heave as he nibbled on her skin, the blonde ran her hand up her side slowly, her chest tightened slightly, pressing her lips together, the blonde let out a loud moan._

"You're too easy to get off..." h_e smirked. _

_He then pulled back slightly as he trailed his lips over her chest and down her stomach, pausing as he got to the spot just above her underwear, and with that, he reached up and removed them with impressive skill. Pouting slightly, Lilly tilted her head to the side slightly as she felt his hands running between her legs. She felt like a helpless kitten at this point, she knew there would be nothing she could do stop him once he got started._

"...You say it like it's a bad thing..." s_he purred in response, spreading her legs slightly._

_"Last chance, Lil… Are you sure?"_

_"Of course."_

_At her reply, Scotty sat back on his legs, licking his lips slowly before grabbing a hold of the female detective's hips and roughly pushing himself inside her, staying there for a moment, allowing her some breathing space. Arching her back, Lilly allowed a rather loud moan to pass her lips as her hip lifted off the bed – all this happening with him going inside. Taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed her hair softly before staring deep into his eyes. _Scotty stared back at her and_ began to slowly thrust in an out of her. She whimpered quietly as her hips began to slowly move in rhythm to his thrusts. Her body rocked slowly at first, her moans rather quiet, her eyes were fixed on his face, she noticed something change; there was an almost evil glint appeared in his eyes. Not that she was scared, more confused of anything, then she realized why... Feeling his grip tighten on her sides she felt his thrusting getting harder, and faster. Going in deeper, and deeper every time. Lilly clenched her jaw tightly as she arched her back off the bed; this was an unbearable pleasure, she'd never felt like this before. Biting down on her lip roughly, she felt her body shudder slightly before letting out a loud scream as her entire body shook. God.. It had to be torture, it just had to be. Biting down on her lip roughly again, she tried to breathe in deeply but it was hindered as she felt Scotty press his lips to hers. He was making it incredibly hard for her to do anything, how was he doing it!?_

He then _paused his thrusting for a moment so he could kiss her; just kiss her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Scotty ran his hand slowly up her body before lifting her up off the bed slightly, making sure he was as deep inside as possible before he pulled her body close to his._

"You're the definition of perfection my love..." he _stated. _

_He bit down on Lilly's lower lip lightly before pushing her roughly back onto the bed. Trailing his hands down her stomach, he once again grabbed a hold of her hips and thrusted into her again. This time, he did it as fast and as hard as he could. He was determined to get her screaming again before he reached his climax... It didn't take very long. Grabbing at her hair roughly, the blonde screamed loudly again, her jaw clenching slightly as she shut her eyes. Her chest heaved as she whimpered quietly – there was no stopping him._

"Ohh... God.. Sc.. Scotty!" s_he exclaimed, grabbing his arms tightly as she moved her hips into him lightly. _

_He'd made her scream twice already, he had to be near.. he just had to be. Throwing her head back, the female detective moved her hips faster than her fiancee's thrusting… it worked too. Pulling Lilly into him, he held her in place as he moaned loudly, releasing himself deep inside her. Throwing his head back, Scotty rode out his orgasm – it only made it all the more pleasurable for Lilly. Moaning loudly, she felt her body suddenly relax as her man fell on top of her. The pair panted heavily as they laid there in nearly complete silence. Flipping them over, Scotty allowed a small smirk to run across his lips as he gasped for air, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Lilly rested her head on his chest. She was utterly speechless; she didn't know what to say._

"Wow..."

_Other than that of course. Letting her legs fall either side of Scotty's, she lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his._

"...I made you scream first" Scotty_ sniggered, never missing an opportunity to tease his soon to be wife._

_- That's the end of my friend's contribution…. Thanks girl! - _

"There's always next time..." she purred back.

"Next time?"

"Of course… We _are _getting married, Scotty. You don't plan on abstaining throughout our marriage, do you?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Lil… always the smart ass."

Lily smiled a bit and looked up at him.

"You love me…"

Scotty softly touched her cheek while caressing it with his thumb, and said, "That I do."

Lilly looked down at her left hand; then, looked down back up at Scotty.

"Thank you Scotty."

"What for Lil?"

"For not judging me…. despite my past… and my flaws.. For seeing past my fear, and into my heart… For loving me… for me."

"Lil….fallin' in love with you… was something that any man in his right mind would do if he met you. There's no need to thank me for that."

Lilly blushed a little as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Scotty."

"Not as much as I love you querida."

Lilly smiled again and then, pillowed her head into Scotty chest. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Scotty kissed her forehead and laid back against the pillows himself, letting sleep claim him.


End file.
